Is Ohu going to die?
by AnimeCreep
Summary: Gin died from a female who has seduced him and has murdered him. Now Joe and Weed also their new Father Akame must find the murderer and avenge Gin's life.
1. Chapter 1 Love and Death

After all the craziness ended things were peaceful in Ohu again, but however something has been bother Gin. "Father what's wrong?" Weed said. "I'm just sad right now that's all." Gin said. "Why are you sad tell me please, I'm your son and look Joe doesn't hate you anymore and loves you like a Father again, plus you're a grandpa now." Weed said. "Well it's just you see your Mother and I were so close I thought nothing could separate us, and then she wound up dying because I should of brought more dogs with her other than smith then maybe she might have not died, also because I was a terrible Father your brother Yukimura died….. I must be the worst father in the world I guess it's because I never really had a father." Gin explained. "Don't say that you did the best you could Dad and what do you mean 'I never really had a father.'?" Weed asked. "Well you see Weed your Grandfather Riki died protecting me but however before that he had amnesia so he didn't even remember that I was his son, but when he came to rescue me he remembered, but he died you see Weed I was emotionally scarred and my only family were Gohei, Your grandmother Fuji and Daisuke. When I visited Gohei gave me a hug but died right after my Mom died from natural age all I had left was Daisuke, Then I met your Mother that's when everything changed." Gin explained. Gin was then crying as he was explaining. Weed then licked off his tears and said. "Don't cry Dad I'm sorry I never knew you went through so much." "Please don't worry my new family I now have you, Joe, my grandchild, and all of Ohu." Gin said. "But I can't believe I caused the deaths of most of my loved ones." Gin cried. "Stop it Dad you didn't cause it plus when Yukimura died he didn't die hating rather he loved you in the end please your suffering will cause their souls suffering, I bet right now Yukimura is feeling bad for mistreating you I bet they're watching over us." Weed said. "Thank you Son." Gin said. "Also one more thing never call me leader because you're my Father you don't need to follow my orders and you can sleep with me in Gajou the leader sanctuary plus Joe and his son, as a happy family and that's an order." Weed said. "Alright Weed." Gin said. Back at Gajou Joe, Weed, Gin, and Koujiro were eating food. "Dad?" Weed asked. "Yes what is it?" Gin asked. "You see me and Weed were talking." Joe said. "And we think you should find a new mate." Weed said. "What! Why!" Gin Asked surprisingly. "Well Dad we thought you would be more happier when you have someone new to love." Weed explained. "But even though Your mother is gone… I don't think that would be right she loved me and I don't want to break her heart… Besides I'm happy knowing she's in a happy place and she's with Fuji, Riki, And Yukimura I don't want her to be heartbroken, Weed Joe this cannot be an option please." Gin said. "But don't you think Mom would want you happy, she knows that you're not only happy when she's happy you should let her go, stop suffering I bet she would of said the same thing." Joe said. "….Fine I'll look for a new mate but before I do I'm going to go to your Mother's grave first and pray and tell her.." Gin said. "Dad don't be sad please you don't have to do it." Weed said. "No Sons you are probably right but the thing is it won't be easy." Gin explained. The next day Gin left Ohu to go to Sakura's grave and was accompanied by Cross, Weed, and Tesshin. Joe stayed behind to look after Koujiro. It took a couple of days to get there and pray, and then they went back. "Dad are you alright?" Weed asked. "Yea I guess you see I feel like I betrayed your mother I don't want her to suffer for me. "Dad let me tell you something, I saw Mom in my dream last night she told me that me and Joe were doing the right thing even Yukimura agreed." Weed said. "I believe you Weed I guess this means you'll get a new mother then." Gin said. "Yea." On the way they found an injured female dog on the road. "Oh my are you alright?" Gin concerned. "Yea.. I'm alright I'm a little wobbly though." The female said. She looked at Gin and looked very dazed at Gin. "What's your name?" Gin asked. "Felicia and you?" She asked. "My name is Gin former leader of Ohu." Gin introduced. "Here let me carry you on my back do you want to go to ohu we'll help make you feel better?" Gin Offered. "Sure." She said. From that moment on Weed felt very odd about her. They went back to Ohu and took care of Felicia till she got better. "hey um Gin.. Could I stay here in Ohu?" She asked. "Uh yea sure.. He Weed Joe could she stay with us at Gajou?" Gin asked. "Sure." Both Weed and Joe said. "Alright it's settled." Gin said. It was in the middle of the night Felicia woke up. "Hey Gin could I ask you something?" Felicia asked. "Sure." She then went on a pose seductively and went on top of Gin. "What are you doi…" Gin was interrupted. Felicia then licks Gin chest and successfully seduces him. They eventually made love but a couple hours later. "Ugh what's all the noise?" Weed asked. He then saw his father he was dead. "FATHER!" Weed yelled. "Wake up wake up what happened! FATHER!" Weed yelled. "Oh boy kid what me and your Dad did was so much fun how would you like to do it with me?" Felicia asked. "YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO FATHER!" Weed screamed. "Oh my I'm sorry I guess you're too young sorry for even asking." Felicia said. "ANWSER ME!" Weed screamed. "Weed what's going on?... FATHER!" Joe came in and asked then yelled. "Joe that bitch she murdered Father!" Weed said. Joe gasped. "Beat it kids I plan on having so more fun with other males." Felicia said. "YOU WHORE!" Weed screamed. He then attacked Felicia but missed. "Oh violent are we? Well I'm tired so I'll just get out of here." She said. "Where the hell are you going GET BACK HERE!" Weed yelled. "…Weed…Joe…" Gin said in pain. "DADDY!" Both Weed and Joe yelled in concern. "Weed Joe I'm sorry she took me by surprise I never thought she would do this to me." Gin explained. "Dad you're going to be alright I'm sure of it!" Joe cried. "I'm seeing a light… Sakura I'm sorry for what I did please forgive me….. Weed Ohu is in your hands….. Joe Take care of your son…" Gin said. Both Weed and Joe cried. "I'm sorry Sakura, Yukimura, Father, Mother, Weed, Joe, and Koujiro. I'm sorry for dying in a foolish way." Gin apologized. He died. "DADDY!" Both Weed and Joe yelled. The next day everyone in Ohu gather and at Gajou. "Everyone listen we will go to my Mother's grave and bury My Father's body with her grave." Weed said. "That's an Order." Weed said. "YES LEADER!" Everyone cried. Everyone went to Sakura's grave and buried his body with her grave so they could be together forever. "*sniff*" Weed sniffed. "*sniff* Daddy I'm sorry…I was so cruel to you when we first met I'm sorry for everything please take care *sniff*" Joe Cried. "Weed Joe." Akame called. "Akame?" both Weed and Joe said. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened." Akame apologized. "No Akame you had nothing to do with it, it's not your fault." Weed explained. "Weed and Joe would it be alright if I raised you two as my own children?" Akame asked. "huh" Both weed and Joe gasped. "You see my children died a long time ago and I was frustrated I thought I could never be a good father. So now I want to try again I want to raise you please will you accept me as your new Father?" Akame begged. "YES!" Both weed and Joe said. "You will?" Akame asked. "We're all pretty much victims so I would never turn down an offer like this." Weed explained. "Same here." Joe said. Everyone was crying because of Gin's death but now he could enjoy the Heavens now and see Yukimura and Sakura also his beloved Father Riki. Weed clinked immediately as if Akame was his Father.


	2. Chapter 2 Mistfiend

After Gin's death Akame became Weed and Joe's newly adopted father. Gin has died in shame so for now we will see how he is doing in heaven. "Where am I?" Gin asked. "Oh yea that's right I died." Gin said. "Gin GIN I'm SORRY!" A voice cried. "Who's that? …. SAKURA!" Gin said in a shocking matter. "Gin I'm sorry I made you go through so much again please forgive me." Sakura begged. "Of course I forgive but I should be the one asking for forgiveness I….. You probably know how I died I'm sorry….. I'll do anything to make it up to you please forgive me for my actions I'm most likely the worst Father and Mate in existence." Gin explained. "No Gin I wanted you to be happy as well just like what Weed and Joe wanted, Yukimura thought so too." Sakura explained. "But now that I'm here with you I don't think I deserve to be happy with you." Gin exclaimed. Both Gin and Sakura cried. Sakura started to cuddle with Gin, and then Gin closed his eyes and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Father please don't cry you didn't deserve such a hard life." Yukimura said. "Yukimura I'm sorry that I was a terrible Father." Gin apologized. "No Father please this is heaven please don't cry we can stay together as a family, I don't care if you had sex with another mate or not we still love you." Yukimura explained. Riki and Fuji came in and they had conversations with Gin and spent time as a family. Now we know what's happening in Heaven. Now let's go to the world of the living. "Son what shall we do to?" Akame asked. "Dad I don't know I want revenge for my real father but I'm not willing to kill, I don't know." Weed said. "LEADER!" Mel called. "What is it Mel?" Weed asked. "One of our dogs just died!" Mel explained. Both Akame and Weed gasped. They rushed over to the body and found a note. "What does it say son?" Akame asked. "It says 'This dog was no fun at all he only had like 3 inches it's so boring, I prefer males who are tough lookin' and is bigger than 6 inches, one more of your dogs might have to die Weed I hope we could have some fun when you're at least a little more older and mature with love Felicia the Succubus dog.' How horrible what are we gonna do now?" Weed read then asked. "What should we do her targets seem to be male dogs how are we gonna fight back?" Joe asked. "Everyone listen up I want males who can resist sexual desires and has a mate and focus more on defending Ohu if this keeps up who knows what will happen!" Weed announced to everyone. Elsewhere "Gah that last guy was no fun but someone like Gin was a lot of fun! I just wish I can see someone else like." Felicia complained. A male dog walked in. "HEY YOUR THAT FELICIA BITCH I HEARD OF!" He said. "Oh this looks fun." Felicia said. "I had orders to take you down by my leader Weed." He said. "Hey there big guy why don't we have some fun." Felicia said. "Sorry but I'd rather take you out." He replied "Hmm take me out huh." Felicia said. She got in a seductive pose. This specific male can resist sexual intentions but something more spiritual was pulling him towards sex this female is actually a real succubus dog. A couple hours later. "GAHH SO GOOD!" The male screamed. "We should do this another time." He said. The male was on his back and while then, Felicia bit his throat out. The male dog died. "Oh man and you were so much fun guess I should be satisfied for a bit now I guess I love more than just sex…. But blood as well. Heh heh." She said demonically. "THERE SHE IS!" Mel Screamed. "Hey that's enough Felicia quit doing this to others." Weed demanded. "Oh I guess the little boy isn't so little after all I think I could go for you next." Felicia said in a naughty manner. "Stay away from my son succubus." Akame demanded. "'Son' I thought this boy's father was that handsome male I killed, hmm you don't seem so shabby yourself either how about a threesome?" Felicia stated. "That's enough!" Akame said, and then he attacked. Felicia vanished into thin air. A note was left behind. "It says 'see'ya cuties I'll be waiting for you heh heh' damned whore!" Akame read. "Father let's fall back if we keep on going she will attack." Weed explained. Everyone went back. Where Felicia was. "Oh man I didn't get those two cuties man I'm still bored." Felicia said. "Excuse me are you by any chance Felicia?" A mysterious dog appeared and said. "Why yes I am and sorry I can't just have sex every day I get to tired and I don't want that I'm sorry how about another time." Felicia said. "I've been looking for people like you; you see I'm making a pack of dogs with 'special' abilities like yours." The dog said. Felicia looked into his eyes trying to seduce him. "Sorry missy but that isn't going to work." He said. "Hmm you're right it's not working….. Oh I know treat me to dinner sweetie." Felicia asked for. "How about after you join us." He demanded. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Mistfiend.

Back at Ohu. "Weed." Akame said. "Yes Dad?" Weed said. "When your father Gin was about your age he had very impressive techniques, in fact he was practically a ninja dog like I am." Akame explained. "Huh really!" Weed was shocked. "Yes so now I will teach you those techniques and Joe too." Akame said. "Really! Wow but Akame I want to ask you a favor." Weed asked. "What is it?" Akame asked. "I want to be a lot like Father both you and Gin!" Weed Demanded. "Me too Dad I want to be like you and our poor deceased Father please allow us to achieve this." Joe explained. "Alright I will but you do know how hard the training is?" Akame asked. "Yes!" The brothers said. We will start raining tomorrow morning understood?" Akame asked. "Yes!" The brother responded.


	3. Chapter 3 Kaito the soldier

Weeks after Akame trained both Weed and Joe to top shape, Felicia hasn't struck though every since so Ohu has be preparing for the worst of what might happen. However lets go to heaven and check on Gin. "Father I'm sorry that I even hated you were truly not responsible for Mother's death or our separation… it was Lucy's." Yukimura apologized. "Yukimura thank you and I don't care if you hate me, as long as you're happy I'm happy same for Weed and Joe." Gin said. Yukimura cries in his father's fur. "Daddy 'sniffle' daddy … daddy I'm sorry 'tears up'." Yukimura apologized. "Don't cry Yukimura I understand your frustration, in fact I did somewhat wanted you to hate me because I deserve it." Gin explained. "Daddy *sniffles* don't be so stupid! I should never have come up with an assumption for you abandoning our mother both you and Saheji are the best fathers ever! You didn't deserve to be separated with us you had every right to be my father!" Yukimura explained. Yukimura cried so much eventually he cried himself to sleep on his Father's fur. "Father I didn't know that people can have some negative emotions in heaven why is that?" Gin asked. "Some people want to feel these emotions for other people, you can call them heaven's tears." Riki explained. "Yukimura, Joe and Weed they all take after me also you too Father." Gin said. "Hmm that is true." Riki agreed. Now back to the world of the living to see how things are going. "Pant pant wow that was tough training right Joe?" Weed asked. "Yup thank you fath…. I'm sorry but there's something I want to tell you." Joe requested towards akame. "Yes what is it?" Akame asked. "Well I would feel wrong If I called you 'Father' you see… I rejected my real father once Gin and I feel like if I keep on acknowledging you as my father.. I fear I will no longer love my father Gin." Joe explained. Akame then nuzzles Joe. "Worry not if such a thing were to happen I will prevent it, Gin wants to give you his love but he's gone he would want someone to love you and Weed. Gin was one of my greatest friends I cannot let anything negative directed towards him happen again." Akame explained. Joe started to tear up and hugged Akame. "It's alright you may cry, you never had a childhood at all to ever cry at all, cry to your heart's content I will not be disappointed nor ashamed in you." Akame said. An ohu soldier dog runs to Weed. "Leader! We got trouble!" the dog said. "is it Felicia?" Weed asked while Joe was still crying on Akame's fur. "No we found another opponent he wiped out even 5 members of the ninja dogs of koga!" The dog said. "WHAT! Oh no this might be serious.. Father stay here with Joe you soldier come with me were going to see this 'trouble'. Weed ordered. Joe still cried on his father's fur and Weed and the dog ran to the opponent. There was a dog a German Sheppard with two of his ears cut off; he could turn his fangs into katana blades. The dog was ripping open a dog's intestines to shreds. "Pfft weaklings." The dog said. "You who are you!" weed asked in a gruff voice. "huh? And you would be?" The dog asked. "I am Weed the leader of Ohu! And who are you?" Weed asked. "huh? Weed was your owner on drugs? Wait .. Weed oh so you're the one that got his father killed by my teammate." The dog said. "Answer my question! Wait 'teammate'? You work with Felicia?" Weed asked furiously. "Yup I'm Kaito, so wanna die just like your father?" He asked in a creepy manner. He jumped right up and was about to slash Weed with the blades, but. "GAHH!" the soldier jumped in to protect weed. "SOLDIER! Are you alright?" Weed asked in concern. "Don't worry you're the leader I must protect you." The dog said. "Tell me what is your name?" weed asked. "My name is Kay." The dog said. "Kay I shall remember your actions always." Weed said. "Thank you..Leader." Kay said. Kay then died. "Damn you!" Weed cursed. "Wow some mouth you have are you sure you even love your old man cause judging from that tone and mouth most likely he didn't raise you well." Kaito exclaimed. "SHUT UP! My father barely watched me grow up!" Weed said. Weed then charges him, and tackles Kaito. "Pfft is that it?" Kaito asked. He bares his katana fangs at weed and charges. Weed dodges. "What the, what kind of fangs are those? Are you an experimented dog!" Weed asked. "Why yes I am I was used for military purposes though." Kaito said. "Damn it!" Weed said. Weed and kaito have been fighting for hours and weed is about to lose until. Weed gets pushed to the ground by kaito. "Pfft time to see your daddy kid!" Kaito said. But Joe jumps in and uses the battouga on Kaito injuring him badly. "Don't touch my Brother!" Joe yelled. "Gah!" Kaito yelled in pain. "Weed are you alright?" Joe asked in concern. "I'm fine." Weed said. "Damn that hurts!" Kaito expressed. Kaito was bleeding and he was worn from the fight other dogs came in, and they took him back but Joe decided to let him go because top priority was the leader: weed. Joe returns to Ohu and carried Weed back. "Joe, how is father doing?" Weed asked. "Akame? He's fine." Joe responded. "Akame? Why are you referring to him by his first name isn't he our Father?" Weed asked. "… Well I did some thinking… I already had loved Saheji as my father then Gin my true father, but our father Gin wanted our love as his sons He's with yukimura now and to be honest I bet he's crying and calling him 'daddy' but I choose not to be Akame's son, for I wish to stay Gin's son!" Joe explained. Weed then gasped. Joe was tearing a lot and crying a bit. "Why! Even so Akame loves us!" Weed said. " I know he does! But I really want father to rest in peace! So he can be with Yukimura! But more importantly with mother." Joe explained. Weed then started to look sad and think for a bit. "Joe I understand but Akame has lost his children before so I will be his son, to fill in the emptiness in his heart. That is something that our father would of done." Weed explained. Joe then nuzzles weed and licks him. They arrive home and Akame was there waiting for them. "Weed! Are you alright!" Akame asked in concern. "I'm fine father. How is Ohu is it safe?" Weed asked. "Yes it is." Akame answered. Akame then looked at Joe with a sad face and so did Joe looking at Akame. "Here I'm putting you down now." Joe said. And puts weed down. "Yea thanks bro." Weed thanked. "Weed is it alright if I bring a couple of dogs with me?" Joe asked. "To where?" Weed asked. "I want to go to suwa see Saheji again and pay some respect for Yukimura." Joe answered. "Okay Joe be careful." Weed said. Joe ran off with other dogs following him for protection. It took 3 hours to get to Suwa. So then joe saw Saheji again. "Oh my god it's the leader's son! He's alive!" a group of dogs in suwa responded. Other dogs were carrying Saheji out for him to see this. "Hmm Son! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Saheji asked in excitement. "Yes I am father." Joe said. Joe started to cry. "Son what is wrong?" Saheji asked. "My father… he's dead!" Joe cried. "I don't understand I'm fine." Saheji said in confusion. "No my real Father Gin! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!" Joe cries. "Joe.." Saheji said. "Why .. Why did he die…." Joe cried. "Saheji where is Yukimura's grave I want to pay respect." Joe asked. The other dogs guided him to the grave silently, they went to the grave and Joe made a Shinto prayer to Yukimura to love Gin. "Tell me son." Saheji requested. "Tell you what?" Joe asked. "Did you love and acknowledged your father Gin." Saheji asked. "Yes Saheji, but I'm sorry to tell you this I no longer think of you as my father any longer." Joe said. The other dogs gasped. "That's alright I'm glad you think of him as your father because I owed Gin a favor he was a great man with a hellish life." Saheji explained. "I know that's also another reason why I wanted him to be my father, he doesn't need so much grief plus he loves me and If I didn't at least acknowledge him Mother wouldn't rest in peace. Well I'll be going now thank you Saheji." Joe explained. "If you want you can stay here for the night." Saheji offered. "Thank you Saheji." Joe thanked. "I'll send one dog back to inform Weed I'll be here for the night." Joe said. Joe ordered one of his dogs to inform Weed. "If you want Joe you can sleep with me I know you love Gin as a father now, but I still love you as my son." Saheji offered. "Sure you still deserve the title of father towards me anyway you raised me and loved me." Joe said as he nuzzles him. Elsewhere, "Damn it! I couldn't kill the brat!" Kaito complained. "Relax it was expected that you'd lose we are simply testing the strength of Weed." Mistfiend explained. "I don't care I wanted to ki-!" Kaito gets cut off. "Enough! How dare you raise your tone towards my misty-wisty!" An unknown dog covered in shadows appeared and said. "Oh hello my wucy-kins." Mistfiend said in a lovey-dovey voice. The shadows uncovered, and it is revealed that she is, Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4 Father and Son

A day after Joe slept over with Saheji as temporarily father and son. Joe returns home and had a little tear fallout from his eye and with a smile. Weed continued to stay as Akame's son believing that they both had the same experiences of losing their family. However Joe continues to be Fatherless believing Gin was his only father and not wanting to abandon Gin's right. Speaking of Gin let's see how he is doing in heaven. dogs were teasing yukimura for crying to sleep saying 'Daddy'. "Hehehe yukimura cried himself to sleep and cried 'daddy'." A dog teased Yukimura. Yukimura blushes. "Shut up! I felt ashamed of myself and sad plus I never spent time with my Father!" Yukimura explained. "Sorry sorry." The dog apologized. Gin chuckles. "Are these your friends Yukimura?" Gin asked "Yes Father they are." Yukimura answered. "Good news by the way your adopted father Saheji is doing better now." Gin said. "Do you want to see him?" Gin asked. "No Dad I'm glad he is doing better but, I don't want you to remember how I said Saheji was the best father in the world and not you." Yukimura explained. "But isn't he?" Gin asked. "No Dad you deserve the title of best father in the world than he does, if you don't want to feel selfish he can be the best adopted father in the world." Yukimura nodded and explained. "Come on let's go see him anyway." Gin said. "Okay Father I hope Saheji is doing good." Yukimura hoped for. "And also don't call him Saheji call him Father as well." Gin said. "I'm sorry Father I will call him father as well. Also reminds me I never saw Joe before act like such a Daddy's boy before." Yukimura said and chuckled. "Well you're the one who was crying on my fur and crying 'Daddy' so you're both Daddy's boys. Gin teased. Yukimura blushes. "hehe I guess I am a Daddy's boy." Yukimura admitted. Now in the world of the living. "Weed how is everything we weren't attacked yet were we?" Joe asked. "No not yet Brother. Are we… still brothers?" Weed asked. "Of course nothing will change it and I love you Weed!" Joe explained. Joe then nuzzles Weed, and Weed nuzzles him back. Akame runs in. "Weed." Akame called. "Yes father?" Weed asked. "I want you to come with me, and Joe you can too if you want." Akame offered. Joe was shy and looked away. "No thank you, but thanks though you should go with Weed alone." Joe explained. Akame sighs. "Okay then follow me Weed." Akame requested. "Yes." Weed responded. Weed goes off with Akame, while Joe looks down feeling frustrated, and then goes to Koujiro. "Weed I want to spend some time with you, as father and son." Akame requested. "Of course Father, I love you an.." Weed gets cut off by akame. "But first tell me something." Akame said. "Yea?" Weed replied. "Do you think Joe is right?" Akame asked. "Right about what?" Weed asked. "Do you think Gin is upset for stealing the title of father from him?" Akame sighed. "No Father he even still has that title don't be upset." Weed requested. "Thank you Gin has been through so much I just don't want him to suffer even in Heaven." Akame explained. Weed chuckled a little and playfully jumped on akame. "hey stop that weed" Akame laughed. "No Daddy I won't." Weed said playfully. "Okay then piggy back ride then." Akame said. Weed and Akame were playing for so long and had the best time of their lives, it was the first time Weed has ever had moments like this after Gin died. "Hey Dad that was so much fun!" Weed said. "Yup it was Weed." Akame said. Joe was watching them the whole time and Joe smiled a little happy for weed and akame. "I'm so happy Weed you are my Joy.. Weed?" Akame said then looked to the side of him. Weed was sleeping on Akame peacefully. Akame smiles and nuzzles Weed. Back In heaven where Gin and Yukimura is. "Father can we go In Weed's dreams I want to talk to him?" Yukimura asked. "Sure I'll go with you." Gin replied. Gin and Yukimura went inside Weed's dreams to talk to him. "Weed." Yukimura called. "Huh Yukimura!" Weed said. "Yes son it's us." Gin replied. "Dad!" Weed was excited to see them. "Weed, I wanted to tell you something." Yukimura said. "Yes what is it." Weed asked. "I wish I was still alive and I could be with you and that dad and mom were still alive, and I'm sorry for ever doubting our father Gin." Yukimura apologized. "I understand Yukimura, how is Mom doing?" Weed asked. "She's in hell." Yukimura replied. "What why!" weed asked. "I'm kidding Weed she's fine." Yukimura chuckled. "Don't scare him like that yukimura." Gin said as he bonks Yukimura on the head. "Oww sorry." Yukimura apologized. "Don't scare me like that Yukimura." Weed said. "Sorry." Yukimura apologized. "Weed I'm sorry that I died on you, I can't believe I was such a fool, then again I'm probably the worst father I made you leader without even asking if you wanted to be leader, I' such a fool." Gin said. "No Father you're the best and you're not an idiot!" Weed explained. "Father take Weed's forgiveness okay, you had a hard life how can you not make a few mistakes, in fact who can blame you?" Yukimura explained. "Thank you, my sons. Weed be careful something is approaching Ohu I want you to be careful." Gin said while tearing up. "Yukimura let's go." Gin said. "No Dad let's stay here for a bit with weed!" Yukimura said. "Okay." Gin said. "Daddy." Weed said as he cries. Weed jumps and pinned Gin down licking him. "I love you dad." Weed said. Gin chuckled. "I know you do and I love you too." Gin licks back. Yukimura jumps on top of them. Yukimura laughed. Weed and Yukimura were playing and Gin had family time with his two sons. Gin felt more happiness, to have all his sons love him instead of hatred. "We have to go yukimura weed is about to wake up." Gin said. "Really? Okay." Yukimura said in a sad manner. "Good bye bro." Yukimura said farewell to. "Good bye son I love you." Gin said. "I love you too father." Weed responded. They disappeared. Weed wakes up. "Had a nice sleep weed?" Akame asked. Weed cried In Akame's fur. "Daddy! I saw Daddy and Yukimura." Weed cried. Akame nuzzles Weed to calm him down. "There there I'm here and they will always be here for you always." Akame said. Weed Licks Akame. "Come on let's go back home." Akame said. "Okay." Weed responded crying. In heaven. "Hm looks like all my son's are Daddy's boys." Gin said. "Yup Gin they are." Said Sakura. "hehe At least I'm not the only one." Yukimura said. Akame and Weed returns home with smiles on their faces Weed however was still tearing up. Joe only wanted his father son moments with his real father Gin, but never showed this side to his son Koujiro so he doesn't have to see the hell Joe is going through. "How come I caused suffering, towards my family, when I rejected my father Gin as my father he never even had the chance to be my father and I know what he has been through, I bet even when I loved him and accepted him as my father I believe I caused him permanent damage to him emotionally, he lived most of his life in hell I wish we could of reset things, I hope he believes that I do truly think of him as my Father and not Saheji anymore." Joe thought to himself. Whil Koujiro was still sleeping besides him in Gajou, Joe looked at his paw. He decided to bite it hard making him bleed badly, he felt responsible for everything that has happened. Tears were falling out of Joe's eyes. Joe was under immense stress he imagined if Koujiro hated Joe as much as he Joe hated Gin before as a father. "*Sniffle* I'm weak Daddy… If only Yukimura was still here." Joe silently cried so Koujiro doesn't wake up. Joe nuzzles Koujiro and goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Giyan the Best BearHound Alive

When Akame and Weed came back to Gajou, Akame and Weed saw Joe biting himself, Weed decided to talk to Joe. "Joe why are you doing all of this?" Weed asked. "Daddy is gone! If we never tried to find him a new mate! He could have still been here!" Joe yelled. "Joe! Listen to me!" Weed screamed. Joe flinched and looked at Weed scared. "Father wants us to live for Ohu! It is important to us, plus he is with Yukimura, yukimura is probably happy with Father! Be at least a bit happy for Yukimura and mother that they're together! You had nothing to do with our Dad's death, were both the sons of Gin the shooting star; we have to take after him!" Weed explained. Joe started to cry a little. "JOE! YOU USE TO BE TOUGHER THAN THIS, AND LOOK YOU'RE A PARENT YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN CRY IN FRONT OF YOUR CHILD!" Weed explained. Joe glances at Koujiro and notices how sad he looks. "I'm sorry brother you're right I am tougher than this I've been focusing more on Father's death than anything else, I can't believe I'm so weak I see how you got to be leader." Joe explained. "Joe I want to see how you will do as a leader, you deserve a chance at it, and this will test your strength." Weed said. "Thank you Weed." Joe thanked. Weed goes outside of Gajou and announces. "Everyone here on out Joe will be temporary leader, so everyone listen to his orders for at least 1 week that is all, bow to Joe!" Joe goes outside. Everyone bows to him including Weed. Joe was silent. Joe was thinking. "Father… I will become stronger!" Joe then howls for Gin. In heaven. "Son can I spend some time with Yukimura?" Riki asked. "Yes Father, go on Yukimura." Gin said. Yukimura goes to Riki. "Hello grandfather what is it?" Yukimura asked. "I just want to spend time with you." Riki said. "Sure." Yukimura replied. Riki and Yukimura walk together and lay down on a comfy bed of heaven's clouds. "Wow grandpa I feel more at ease when I'm with you now." Yukimura said. "Well I guess it's because we are in a comfy bed after all." Riki said. "I want you to know about your two uncles." Riki said. "My uncles?" Yukimura asked. "Yes I never met them when I was alive.. He should be here by now." Riki said then mumbled. "Who?" Yukimura asked. "Here I am." Hiyan the brown dog walked in and said. "Ahh there you are son." Riki said. "Son? So is he my uncle?" Yukimura asked. "Yes I am, I'm your uncle Hiyan." He greeted. Now that we know that Hiyan is dead let's go back and see the world of the living. 1 day past after Joe became leader, Ohu was struck again. "Ahhhhh!" A dog died in pain. "Jesus Christ no good challenges here was the whole ohu legend, just an exaggeration?" The mysterious dark blue akita asked. Joe walks in. "Who are you?" Joe asked in anger. "I'm Yamini the dark sun, and you are?" He asked. "I am Joe temporary leader of ohu! 2nd oldest son of Gin, do you work for Kaito and Felicia?" Joe asked. "Why would I tell you that, and if you're the temporary leader I assume you're strong right?" Yamini asked. "Answer me then I'll answer." Joe requested. "You're getting on my nerves kid how about I just kill you now?" Yamini said. Yamini jumped in front of Joe and bit him. "Ahh what the?" Joe asked. Yamini threw Joe into a boulder. "AHHH." Joe screamed in pain. "Some leader. Can you even do the battouga like your father brat!" Yamini asked. "….. No I can't I didn't get enough time to master it with Dad, but now I will use it to kill you!" Joe threatened. Joe bites Yamini's nuzzle and jumps off. Joe runs fast and does the battouga. "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!." Joe was doing it but, it failed and he hit the same boulder. "Damn it!" Joe said. Joe became weak after that. Yamini walked up to him silently and was about to stomp on Joe's face killing him but. "Don't touch my nephew!" A mysterious akita appeared. "Who are you?" Yamini asked. "My name is Giyan brother of the former leader Gin." The white akita introduced himself. "What I never heard of Gin having a brother, show me proof then!" Yamini requested. "pfft fine." He said. Joe looked at Giyan in awe. "Zetsu tenrou battouga!" Giyan uses it and slashes Yamini damaging him. "Damn that's impressive so you are his brother huh?" He said. Giyan stands over Joe trying to protect him. "It seems like you're an equal to Gin, I don't know how though but I should probably retreat damn it." Yamini said. "Wait!" Giyan yelled. Chinese firecrackers appear and Yamini escapes. "Damn coward." Giyan cursed. "Are you?" Joe asked. "It's going to be fine Joe I heard all about you, my name is Giyan I'm your uncle." Giyan smiles. Joe bursts into tears and hugs Giyan. Giyan takes Joe back to Ohu. Joe however is asleep on Giyan's back on the way. "Joe!" Weed rushed to Giyan to see his brother resting on his back. "Who are you?" Weed asked. "My name is Giyan, I'm here to help don't worry about your brother Weed he's just asleep." Giyan smiled. "How do you know my name?" Weed asked. "I heard about you and I can tell you definitely look like my brother, so there's no mistaking it." Giyan explained. "Your brother! So are you?" Weed asked and is interrupted. "Yes I'm Gin's brother your uncle." Giyan introduced himself. Weed's eyes widened and bowed to Giyan. "Uncle Giyan thank you for rescuing my brother." Weed thanked. "You're welcome I'm glad to meet my nephew." Giyan said. "Tell me Uncle Giyan, why is your name 'Giyan' it's an unusual name?" Weed asked. Giyan looked down all sad. "It's not something I want to tell you yet. Wait till Joe wakes up." Giyan smiled. Weed took Giyan to Gajou. "This is where we live you can make yourself comfy if you wish." Weed said. Joe wakes up. "Weed? Uncle Giyan?" Joe said. "Now tell us please." Weed requested. "Fine." Giyan said. "Tell us what?" Joe asked. "It's about my name 'Giyan'." Giyan explained. "Well I was a pup just about 1 month old when Gohei took Gin away from us to train, Gohei smacked me and my other brother because he said: 'You are never going to be good bear-hounds'. Giyan starts to tear up. "When we were smacked we made these noises mine sounded like 'Giyan' and my brother's sounded like 'Hiyan' therefore we were given those names, and it's a burden for me cause…. Of what Gohei said." Giyan starts crying. "Uncle Giyan!" Joe cried and licked Giyan's tears. Weed looked sad. "Gohei…. That, despicable bastard!" Weed cried. Giyan looked at Joe and Weed. "So where is our uncle Hiyan then?" Weed asked. Giyan was silent for a second. "He's dead." Giyan said. "WHAT!" Weed and Joe said in unison. "How did he die!" Joe cried. "Well, we were pups Hiyan wanted to be like the father we never met he couldn't stand Gohei for what he said, and went off to hunt a bear, I went after him but it was too late he was killed! Gohei is an unforgivable bastard to think that we would never be good bear hounds, nobody is born good at something!" Giyan cried. Joe and Weed hugged Giyan trying to comfort him, Gohei was proven wrong thanks to Giyan being strong Giyan couldn't forgive him for Hiyan's death, and Hiyan would always be watching over Giyan, and Weed and Joe finally met their uncle.


	6. Chapter 6 Koujiro's Troubles

Weed and Joe met Giyan their uncle, Giyan surprisingly was the only person ever loved as a family member other then Weed his brother. But why not Koujiro? Giyan looks at Koujiro in a curious look. "Hey Weed who is that kid he looks similar to your uncle Hiyan?" Giyan asked. "Oh that's Joe's son and my nephew Koujiro." Weed said. "SON! Joe is too young to be a parent!" Giyan said in shock. "He is? I didn't know you had to be a certain age to be apparent." Weed explained. Giyan walked up to Koujiro, Koujiro was scared thinking Giyan was going to kill him, instead Giyan licks Koujiro. "Huh?" Koujiro asked. "Koujiro tell me do you love your father?" Giyan asked. "Uh I guess but we barely spend time together, and I don't know if he cares so much about me." Koujiro explained. Giyan nuzzles Koujiro. "How do you feel about your father?" Giyan asked. Koujiro was silent for a second. "I don't know." He replied. Joe walks in. "Hey Uncle Giyan!" Joe called. "Yes Joe?" Giyan replied. "I caught a big boar look." Joe showed. "I see that's impressive keep it up." Giyan replied. "Yup thanks uncle Giyan." Joe thanked. Koujiro looked sad when he looked at his father, Joe seemed like another kid to him. "I see I heard Joe had a rough life, I can understand him. Koujiro your father is going through tough situations, and because of this I don't know if Joe can raise you." Giyan explained. Koujiro gasped. Giyan walks outside to see Joe. "Joe may I talk to you for a moment?" Giyan asked. "Of course uncle Giyan." He replied. "I'm thinking you shouldn't raise Koujiro." Giyan said. Joe gasped. "But why!" he asked. "You're not old enough nor mature enough to raise a child." Giyan explained. "No Uncle Giyan I want to raise Koujiro." Joe talks back. "Have you forgotten you're a child too?" Giyan asked. Joe gasped. "I am… But I love Koujiro!" Joe yells. "You don't know what it's like to raise a child, Joe I think it's best for Koujiro, when raising a child what's more important is not what the parent wants but rather the needs for the child." Giyan explained. "But-…" Joe gets cut off from Giyan. "No buts were giving Koujiro away!" Giyan explained. "NO!" Koujiro ran out and said. "What the Koujiro?" Joe said. "No Giyan I know my daddy isn't old enough but at least let me be raised by Saheji so that way when Daddy is old enough we can be together! Please!" Koujiro begged. "That's an even better idea, Joe you can have Koujiro back in at least 7 years." Giyan said. Joe was silent for a second. "Fine… Koujiro I'm sorry I was too busy fighting with your uncle Weed, I don't get enough time with you I'm the worst Daddy." Joe explained. "No Daddy you're the best! And I bet Mommy thinks so too!" Koujiro explained. "Hitomi…." Joe mumbled. "Weed me and Joe are going to Suwa to give Saheji Koujiro, Akame protect Weed." Giyan requested. "Of course Giyan." Akame replied as he nuzzles Weed. Giyan and Joe along with Koujiro on Giyan's back, go to Suwa and sees Saheji. "Well hello Joe and Koujiro who might this be?" Saheji asked. "This is my uncle Giyan, My father's brother." Joe said. "Really I didn't know that Gin had a brother it's a pleasure to meet you." Saheji said. "Same Saheji I heard about you, anyway we need you to raise Koujiro." Giyan said. "Why?" Saheji asked. Joe was silent for a second. "I can't afford to raise him because I too am a child, I can't raise him." Joe sighed. "So you finally understand, I wanted to tell you someday but I guess someone beat me to it." Saheji sighed. Koujiro walks to Saheji. "Son I'll miss you, don't ever forget me." Joe said. "Never Daddy!" Koujiro said. Joe starts to cry and runs off back to Ohu with Giyan. Then Joe makes a big howl. Giyan nuzzles Joe to cheer him up. Joe and Giyan are now in Ohu. All the grief aside let's see how things are going on in Heaven. "Brother I wish we can do something about all the suffering and despair especially with Mistfiend's soldiers sneaking in and out of Ohu." Hiyan explained. "I don't think there is anything we can do." Gin said. "Damn it what should we do Dad?" Yukimura asked. "All we can do is pray for their wellbeing." Gin said. Yukimura nuzzles Gin under his chin smiling under the comfort of his Father. Gin nuzzles back. "I feel bad for my nephew Dad." Yukimura said. "Don't be have you forgotten Koujiro is with Saheji the man who raised you." Gin said. Yukimura nodded, and then he jumped on Gin's back. Yukimura chuckled. "Dad take me to Mom." Yukimura demanded. "Okay okay just relax." Gin said as he took him to Sakura. Hiyan was looking at Yukimura thinking. 'Wow Yukimura went from tough-soldier to Daddy's boy; I guess it runs in the family.'


	7. Chapter 7 War in Ohu

Koujiro was adopted by Saheji Joe's former adopted Father. Joe kept training in case of if Kaito, Felicia, or Yamini returns. Weed has been keeping a look out from the top of Gajou and then he saw something coming. It was an army of dogs coming from all directions. "Everyone emergency we are being attacked by armies, block off all directions and keep the children in the Gajou!" Weed announced. All the dogs did as Weed announced. The armies were fighting off Weed's dogs, most were injured some were killed. "That's it boys kill them and bring us some females!" Kaito announced to his army. "Come on don't kill all of them give me a sexy male for me!" Felicia yelled to her army. Yamini was silent and ordered his army through the movements of his paws. Joe heard the racket of the war going on he saw Felicia and Weed showed up as well. "Felicia!" Joe and Weed said in unison. "Oh it's the brat's again so Weedy do you think you're old enough yet cuz I feel like you're going to give me pleasure." Felicia said. "Feli-." Weed get's cut off by Joe. "FELICIA! I'm going to kill you … FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DADDY!" Joe yelled. "Oh yea him he was my daddy too if you know what I mean." Felicia chuckled. Weed looked at Joe he noticed something was different about him; he looked like his entire world was going to end and was determined to kill Felicia. "Joe I'll fight Felicia you go off and fight Yami-." Weed gets cut off again. "No Weed she is all mine!" Joe said. "I'm going to Avenge Daddy!" Joe yelled. Weed noticed Joe has changed so much: Joe would refer to Gin as "Daddy" instead of "Father" or "Dad" it looked like Gin meant everything to Joe. It was strange to Weed because when they first met Joe despised Gin, and when Joe made first contact with Gin he immediately attached to Gin. Weed wondered if Sakura his mother was helping Gin reunite with his remaining family members to love each other. Weed snarled. "Idiot killing isn't right even if it's to avenge someone!" Weed explained. "NO WEED YOU'RE WRONG I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER SO LISTEN TO ME!" Joe yelled. Felicia jumps on Joe and pins him down. "Shhh it's going to be alright just relax and behave like a good boy." Felicia said. Joe bites her neck. "BITCH!" he yells. "Oh feisty one aren't you?" She said. Joe is about to start the move 'Neck the killing'. "No!" Weed yells. Weed tackles Felicia off. "Weed we need to avenge Daddy!" Joe yelled. "No killing Felicia isn't going to avenge Father, and also it's not going to bring him back!" Weed yelled. "Shut up!" Joe screamed. Weed sighs. "Father please now." Weed says. A rock falls on the back of Joe's neck knocking him out. Akame was the one who dropped it. "Thank you father." Weed thanked. "Weed be careful." Akame said. "I will." Weed responded. Akame leaves in a flash. "Now can we have some fun little man?" Felicia asked. Weed was silent they start to fight. In heaven Yukimura, Gin and Sakura are watching. "Dad what's going on with Joe, he seems different?" Yukimura said. "I don't know son." Gin responded. "Joe." Sakura mumbles in sadness. "Gin I think I know what the problem is." Riki said. "Yes father what is it?" Gin asked. "He's concerned about the relationship between 'Father and Son'." Riki claims. "What do you mean?" Yukimura asked. "Joe is a parent himself and he knows what it's like to be a father, he wondered how Gin felt to be rejected by his own son he felt sorry and gave him a chance, since Joe had no father he loved Gin so much and wanted to stay with him always so much he never wanted to give him up, I bet he believes that Gin thinks Joe still hasn't forgiven Gin and tries to prove himself. Now that Gin is dead and he is no longer with Koujiro he's under s lot of stress he feels empty he wants to stay with Gin but can't now, and he believes he caused more and more suffering for Gin." Riki explains. "Joe… You idiot please get over it Gin knows it and he is always with you." Yukimura says. "Joe I know you love me those moments we had together I know they weren't fake." Gin said. Sakura hugs Gin and cries. "Gin when will all the agony end for our children? Are we terrible parents?" Sakura asked. "Of course not dear, you and Gin are the most fit to be parents." Fuji said. Sakura cries on Fuji. "Mom thank you." Sakura thanks. Fuji rubs Sakura's back. Back in the living world. Weed and Felicia kept on fighting. "Go Felicia and never come back!" weed said. "Why should I when the prize is right in front of me?" She says. Weed was so exhausted he fell to the ground. Felicia giggled. "Perfect." She said. Felicia made Weed want to mate Weed resisted but it was too late the bodies were already connected. Weed moans. "Get off me!" "Just relax it will feel good." She says. This was going on for just a half an hour, Weed was still too weak to fight her off, and then Akame runs in. "Let go of my son!" Akame yells. Felicia looks up at Akame, and Akame threw a shuriken but missed on purpose to scare Felicia. Felicia does as he said. "Damn it and we didn't even get to the fun part." Felicia runs off. The armies retreated for rest so does Ohu's army. "Weed are you alright?" Akame asked. "Yea somewhat what did she do to me?" weed asked. "I'll explain one day but not now come on we need to go rest." Akame said. Akame took weed to the Koga hot spring to heal. They rest in the water Weed was laying on Akame. "Dad I feel all dirty now after what happened." Weed said. "Don't worry about it you'll be fine trust me." Akame says. "Okay Dad." Weed says. Weed nuzzles Akame under his chin and is tired and sleeps. Akame looks at Weed and smiles. "I will protect you son." Akame says.


	8. Chapter 8　Gin Relives Childhood 信じる

Weed is in the Koga hot springs recovering from his battle as Akame accompanies him. Joe must lead for now while Weed is gone, with Giyan assisting him. As in Heaven we'll see what's going on. "Phew Weed managed." Riki sighed in relief. "My poor baby, that Felicia violated him." Sakura whined. "Its fine dear Weed is still alive and he's going to be ready to fight." Fuji comforts Sakura. "Grandpa where's Dad?" Yukimura asked. "Unfortunately he wanted to go see Gohei and give him another chance." Riki said. Where Gin is in Heaven with: Gohei. "Gohei thank you for everything you've done." Gin thanked. "Why are you thanking me? With my selfish want to bear hunt I put you and your ancestors in grave danger and I made you suffer Riki can't forgive me now." Gohei explained. "Well I forgive you." Gin says and nuzzles him. "Gin? Come there is someone I want you to meet." Gohei said. "Who?" Gin asked. "You'll see." Gohei replied. Gin and Gohei went to another area in Heaven to see someone and there was another dog. "Shiro come here there's someone I want you to meet." Gohei said. Shiro looks at Gohei. "Who is it?" He asked. "Meet your grandson Gin." Gohei replied. "Hello Gin it's a pleasure to meet you." Shiro said. "Hello Grandfather it's an honor to me-." Gin gets cut off. "No need you're my grandson you don't have to treat me in such a formal manner." Shiro replies. "So grandpa I heard about you but sadly not a lot I'm sorry." Gin apologizes. "Don't worry and I see you had a tough time with Gohei." Shiro replies. Shiro hugs Gin. "I'm sorry grandson that your childhood turned into a disaster." Shiro apologizes. "Don't be it did make a good cause." Gin replies. "Still though life was hard for you, I want you to re live your childhood." Shiro said. "What do you mean, I'll be fine." Gin said in a puppyish voice. Gin gasped for a second and looked at his spiritual body he was a 5 week old pup again. "Hey what did you do to me!" Gin asked furiously. "We want you to have a fun time as a pup so let grandpa take you to your daddy and mommy, and have some fun." Gohei said. "WHAT! But Sakura is there it's going to be embarrassing." Gin replied. "Gin has a girlfriend." Shiro chuckled. Gin blushed. "She's not my Girlfriend! She's uhh… oh no Now I'm starting to act like a puppy." Gin worries. Gin and Shiro were talking so much Gin doesn't realize he was there already. "Aww so this is what my honey looks like as a puppy he's so cute." Sakura said. "Sakura!" Gin blushes and hides his face in Fuji's fur. "Mommy this is embarrassing." Gin said. "Wow Dad you're cute being all so small and with the squeaky voice." Yukimura said. Gin's stomach growls. "Looks like someone's hungry." Fuji says. Fuji takes Gin to her belly and lets him suckle on her. "No mommy I'm not hungry!" Gin said. He then started to suckle on her willing right after. "Ha ha ha! Gin is so cute!" Hiyan laughs. Gin closes his eyes, and then thought. "This milk ever since Gohei took me away for training all I could eat was bear meat, I missed the taste of this milk." Gin grew tired and then slept on Fuji's belly. "aww that's my little bear hound." Riki said. Hiyan smiled for Gin as he could see the once happy puppy he thought he would never see again. Riki lays down next to Fuji and Gin and rests with them. Gin mumbles in his sleep. "Mommy…. Daddy." Yukimura smiles. After the little nap Gin, Riki and Fuji go off into a field of flowers to play in. Gin chases Riki around. "I'm going to get you Daddy." Gin said. "I'd like to see you try." Riki chuckled. Riki slows down a little to let Gin catch him. Gin runs faster and then successfully jumps on Riki, Riki then falls to the ground. "ha ha You got me." Riki said. "Yay I got you!" Gin cheered. "Well Dad is a slowpoke after all." Hiyan walks in and says. "Big brother!", Gin said. Gin runs up to the big brown fur dog and wags his tail. "Hey there kiddo." Hiyan said. Hiyan nudges Gin and licks him. "Hey I'm not a slowpoke!" Riki chuckled. Gin's stomach growls loud. "Mommy I'm hungry!" Gin whined. "Okay come here then." Fuji said. Gin ran to Fuji and suckled on her. "Not too fast Gin." Fuji said. Gin doesn't listen and then gets hiccups. "Hic." Gin hiccupped. "Looks like someone has the hiccups." Riki chuckled. "I told you not to go fast." Fuji said. "Ha ha ha ha, I remember when I got hiccups it was annoying." Hiyan explained. Gin was spending tons of time with his parents and his brother eventually Gin no longer continued, and went back to his adult self all happy and felt like he had a fulfilled life. "Ha ha Dad that was so cute when you were a pup!" Yukimura said. Gin was blushing in embarrassment. "Hey stop it, let me at least not be teased I feel so happy!" Gin smiled. "Well you were so cute Dad, I liked it when you were all embarrassed to admit you loved mom." Yukimura said. "ha ha Well Yukimura, we were thinking while Gin was out." Sakura said. "What were you thinking dear?" Gin asked. "We want to do the same thing to Yukimura." She chuckled. "What! No mom! D:" Yukimura complained. "Come on Yukimura if you fully forgive Gin you would do it." Sakura said. "Dear that was harsh." Gin said. "Oh my what was I saying I'm sorry Yukimura." Sakura apologized. "Nah it's alright and you make a valid point, so hit me ^_^!" Yukimura said. Hiyan actually hits him making this face: ":3". "Oww, Uncle Hiyan not really I want you to make me a pup!" Yukimura demanded. :'(. Yukimura turns into a pup and Yukimura, Gin and everyone else even including Fuji and Riki also even Shiro. Gin has thought to himself: "I made it this is Heaven I feel at peace, I am no longer scarred of the harsh reality any longer and received the love of the Son I thought once hated me."


	9. Chapter 9 Uncle Kin

Joe jumped up to the tree attempting the battouga. "Zetsu tenrou battouga!" He cried out. He aimed at a tree branch but it flunked. "Agh!" Joe cried out falling to the ground. "What are you doing?" his Uncle asked. "Uncle Giyan I'm trying to work on the battouga I want to be a great bear hound like Daddy- I mean father..." Joe covered up trying not to sound like a child. "Tell me Uncle Giyan how did you get to be such a great bear hound?" Joe asked. Giyan was silent for a quick second. "I was… just like you, I wanted to be a bear hound… but I never gotten the chance it was un fair… when I was just 1 month old me and my brother hiyan were rejected by the bear hound trainer Gohei… this was after when we believed our father was dead… when me and Hiyan were 2 years old... we were suffering from depression… we thought we were never going to be like dad and we'd never make him proud.. We felt… Invisible… Hiyan died because he refused to eat.. he attempted to kill a bear but died! IT WASN'T FAIR WE AREN'T BORN BEAR HOUNDS WE ARE JUST MADE INTO THEM! THAT BASTARD GOHEI DID THIS.. I WISH I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Giyan cried. Giyan started to cry a little. "Uncle Giyan are you okay?" Joe asked. "Yes I'm fine." Giyan licks Joe. "Dad… am I a true bear hound… and is Hiyan a good bear hound?" Giyan cried quietly and softly. Joe tears up a little understanding Giyan's pain. "Uncle Giyan can we change your name?" Joe asked. "Why?" Giyan replies. "Your name 'Giyan' was the sound you made after you were hit and cried out when you got rejected, you are not some weak little puppy you need a new name.. I know Kin!" Joe said. "Kin?" Giyan said. "It means Gold and the cool thing is it rhymes with Gin the name of Dadd- Father." Joe said. "I like it I am now uncle Kin!" The newly named dog named Kin said enthusiastically. Joe goes to ohu and tell Weed his new name. But back at Mistfiend's base. "So Misty-fiendy hearing from how Felicia does things it makes me wanna do things with you." Lucy said seductively. "Oh sounds interesting darling hehehehe." Mistfiend chuckled. "Leader I'm sorry I have failed you." Felicia bows to mistfiend. "Don't worry Felicia there are loses and wins and it turns out this was a loss, we learn from our mistakes, your loss made you stronger." Mistfiend chuckled. "Thank you sir you are too kind I shall train." Felicia said. "Good-girl." Mist fiend said. " So hun what bout that damn brat Weed?" Lucy asked. "it might take some time hehe I think we might want to pay Suwa a visit." He said. "Suwa? That is far from Ohu what business would we have there?" Lucy asked. "someone special of ohu's is at Suwa and we could take him hostage... and then.. Weed's head will be mine!" Mistfiend chuckled. "you're so cruel! That's what I love about you!" Lucy said. Lucy nuzzles Mistfiend. "Koujiro Nagareboshi, what would I do without you. My hostage." Mistfiend laughed. Back at Ohu. "Yo Joe what's up?" Tesshin asked. "Nothing.. I'm just bringing more fish to Dadd- Father's grave." Joe said. "What's going on you always say "Dadd-" and finish it off with "Father" plus you always give him 75% of your food that you hunt and it's been about 3 or 4 months since his death.?" Tesshin asked. Joe was silent and ran off to the grave and his thoughts. 'I'm an awful son.. How I hated him and mistreated him I'm awful I didn't even know the full story and let alone, I gave Koujiro to Saheji… It might be like this all over again with Koujiro and me… why, why do I have a bad feeling something ominous is coming… Is Daddy upset with me?' Joe left the fish buried in the grave of Gin and sakura's. Joe curls up around the grave imagining Gin is right there huddling up with him keeping him warm as if it was like a bear mother and her cub snuggling. The imaginary Gin starts speaking. 'Son don't cry I am here smile for me.' (I) gin said. "How daddy all I ever did was cause you pain, and I don't know if you know that I truly love you." Joe said. 'maybe I might never know but just do whatever you can to show it and prove it to me.' (I) Gin said. "Yes Daddy… I love you so much what was missing in my puphood was you I didn't want to lose you." Joe cries a little. The fake imaginary gin starts to nuzzle Joe and licks off his tears. They eventually fall asleep together. Tesshin was spying Joe the whole time and was never noticed. 'Is Joe okay, he's talking to himself?' Tesshin thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Joe's Feelings

Joe returned to Ohu depressed like usual and Weed's attention was eventually caught by Joe's actions and decided to speak with him. "Joe what is wrong talk to me please." Weed requested. "Nothing… Just visiting Dad's grave again." Joe replied. "That's 8th time this week, and all you have been doing was visiting him what is wrong!?" Weed shouted at Joe. "I-I… nothing… Don't worry." Joe said. "No Joe it's not okay! It's been two months since his death you should be over with this by now plus you only knew Dad for like 1 month." Weed said. ((As an Ost Chocolat by Panty and Stocking plays)). "Shut up!" Joe yelled at Weed. "I'm just … upset that I didn't get to know him is all…" Joe said. "Or maybe guilt?" Weed asked. "Guilt what do you mean!?" Joe asked. "Well you and Dad are both Fathers… so I was wondering how you would feel if you were in Dad's shoes, being hated by his own child, and over something that couldn't be helped." Weed said. Joe gulps. "Awful isn't it you knew the love he tried to give you, because you were giving Koujiro that same love, and I know you saw Saehji after Yukimura's death, I'm wondering what he said to you, or perhaps how Mother would feel about your hatred towards Father." Weed said. "You're right… this is why I always feel this way… it's guilt, at first I tried forcing myself to love him and… by hearing what he went through but after seeing your smile towards Dad… It warmed me up inside I even like to imagine him as the one who raised me… that's when… I swore to never let go… but he was taken away by Felicia… so wait… Felicia… mistfiend… KOUJIRO!" Joe said. "What is it?" Weed asked. "Suwa is still recovering after the war with the monkeys… and we entrusted Saheji with Koujiro… Mistfiend must of…" Joe said. "Weed we need to go to Suwa immediately!" Joe requested. "Of course Joe!" Weed agreed. Weed got the ohu army and they charged towards Suwa. Hang on Koujiro Daddy is coming back! Joe thought.

**Author's note:**

**Okay pretty short chapter and lol I know "Feelings" Gag derpz I sumtimes act like one of those girls that go all like Oh god Feelings! And fan boy shit and stuff lol I know there aren't a lot of fans….. or any fans out there but sorry that this chapter is late I have a very tight schedule :P so I'll do my best to keep this story going. And important note forgive me if my English is starting to suck I'm learning multiple languages: Mandarin, Spanish, Japanese, Biscayan. **


End file.
